Coming back to life
by miss bubblegum
Summary: several dead memebers of the first order come back to life! includes lilly and james. can be taken as a companion to 'the past friend'
1. what just happened?

One day during the Christmas season, in the year 1995, something unusual happened.

In the heart of the ministry, in the deparment of mysteries, several figures fell out of a certain veil. One of the figures that had very messy black hair, told his companions,

"well, it looks like we are alive again."

One of the other figures with him, suddenly turned her head, and glared for what seemed like no reason. He was very confused,

"You. Are. Standing. On. My. Guitar." She told him through clenched lips, her nose twitching.

He quickly got off the mentioned instrument, and looked at his companions. There were 2 firey redheads (ello Fabian and Gideon), a brown haired man (hey benjy!), a woman with dark red hair (hello lillyflower!), and a woman that looked like a rock fan (Jessie!).

"Well what,"

"Do we do now?"

Said the prewett twins.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Lilly potter with an air of great pissed-off-ness (it is a word, Jessie made it up just for Lilly who used to be perpetually pissed off at James potter (who Lilly is now married to)) , "We find out where the people we are related to or feel responsible for and go there."

"Great idea Lilly, but there is one problem, THEY THINK WE ARE DEAD!" her best friend Jessica Levine told her, and wasn't completely wrong, I mean how do you explain how the lord of the underworld got so pissed off at your antics that he practically gave you a kick in the behind to get you out of there, the moment he realized they all died a bit too early?

"Where is everyone anyhow?" said James potter stating the one thing no one thought of.

"I know, I know! Pick me!" Jessie yelled at the top of her lungs, which earned a Lilly glare, and a hit on the shoulder (from benjy, who she nearly blew out his ear drums because he was standing right next to him.)

"I pick…. Hmm, should it be Lilly? ("NO!") Should it be Fabian? ("Well…." "No, his idea will get us killed again, as will his brother's.") Ok, Jessie, I guess I pick you." James huffed in a teasing way.

"OK! I think if we all listened to me, my predictions will come in handy,"

"Jessie, we are not listening to your predictions. How are you sure any of them are true?"

"They just are. Ok, Twins, your sister, molly and her family, are staying at the order of the phoenix headquarters for the time being. Sirius and Remus and harry are there as well. As well as Diggle," she added looking at Benjy who blushed, "Though he doesn't stay there he comes for order meetings. If we all go there we will be perfectly happy."

"Where is that?"

"Sirius' house. We should probably tell the current minister we are alive first though, so no one freaks out. Well other than the minister," Said Jessie quite enjoying be asked questions like she was an adult. (People usually treat her like she is five and she usually acts like one too. The only times she doesn't is when she is horny (strangely that is when her boyfriend acts older as well, his name is Sirius black by the way and he acts like he is a little kid as well.) and when she is doing very solemn things. )

A day later, after the minister accepted they were alive again and they got away from all the newspaper reporters, they were headed toward Sirius' house, but they couldn't find it. So Lilly decided to send an owl to Dumbledore, who promptly saw them. He verified their identities, offered them all current places in the order, they accepted and were let into number 12.

Jessica decided that it was the perfect time to play one of her favorite songs, come sail away by Styx.

_**I'm sailing away**_

_**Set an open course for the virgin sea**_

_**Cause I've got to be free**_

_**Free to face the life that's ahead of me**_

_**On board im the captain, so climb aboard**_

_**We'll search for tomorrow,**_

_**On every shore,**_

_**And I'll try, oh lord, I'll try**_

_**To carry on**_

_**I look to the sea**_

_**Reflections in the waves spark my memory**_

_**Some happy some sad**_

_**I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had**_

_**We live happily forever so the story goes**_

_**But somehow we missed out on that pot of gold**_

_**But we'll try best that we can**_

_**To carry on**_

_**A gathering of angels appeared above my head**_

_**They sang to me this song of hope this is what they said**_

_**They said,**_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away with me, lads**_

_**Come sail away **_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away with me**_

_**Come sail away **_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away with me**_

_**Come sail away **_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away with me**_

_***awesome insterment part that break the repeative lyrics I didn't realize were so repeativeuntil I typed them***_

_**I thought that they were angels**_

_**But to my surprise**_

_**They climbed aboard their starship **_

_**And headed for the skies**_

_**Singin**_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away**_

_**Come sail away with me**_

( **A/N:**there is more to the song but the lazy author didn't realize the song was 5 minutes long, apologizes and refuses to write more of that song. The song is real by the way, if you care to hear it look it up on youtube. The author does not own the band or song no matter how much she wants to. The realize it was this song and not renegade is beause the internet is not working right now and I am stuck on come sail away on youtube. Did you know if you type, say, or look at any word longer than one letter long enough it looks misspelled? I learned the hard way. That is why my spell checker does all the work for me.)

Sirius looked out of the kitchen where everyone who wasn't dead once was located for the moment (for it was dinner, and no one NO ONE skips molly weasley's dinner.), and was tackled by several people in quick susseshon.

It was the prewitt twins, jessie and james. They were all celibrating for anything else to happen, even explaining to poor confused Sirius and the rest of the people in the kitchen.


	2. Meeting the current order

Jessie, James, and the prewett twins were laughing at Sirius' shocked expression and just as molly weasley was coming out of the kitchen wondering what all the noise was about, something in Gideon's pocket exploded. It apparently was a vial of a very unstable potion, which could go off at any time, and it did. Where specks of the potion hit everybody, everyone had a different reaction.

Jessica turned bright purple (as she was the purple colorgirl, Miss Violette)

Lilly turned a sort of teal, her true favorite color,

Sirius turned into padfoot and temporarily could not change back

The prewett twins turned very pale, Gideon was spitting out spiders (that is how Ron overreacted to having his teddy turn into a spider, he was already afraid of them, something he got from his uncle.)

Fabian, however, seemed unable to speak, or even able to move from the position he was in, which was kind of awkward, because he was bending over in a laughing position, and when the potion exploded just realized he could see down Jessie's shirt, now he could not move at all, and could not close his eyes or look away from jessie chest, which he thought was still impressive even though it was purple now.

James turned the exact color of lily's hair and could only speak in sentences that contained 3 words now, and that amused everyone.

Benjy however had the most hilarious reaction to the potion, smoke was around him and when it cleared he was in full drag.

Molly did not find any of this amusing in the least, but was still shocked that (**A/N:** let me count for a moment….2…4…6!) 6 people in various colors and forms were standing in front of her, alive, Fabian and Gideon, her younger brothers, died years ago. They played tricks on her, played with Bill, Charlie, and Percy as babies, got excited when they heard that molly's next children were gonna be twins, died before the twins were born, only a week really.

So had Jessie, her friend from Hogwarts. Jessie who had walked up to her-a 7th year when she was a 1st year to say she liked her hair and needed some help with her charms homework. Jessie, who introduced her friends to molly and babysat a little for her so she could take care of all her children and not have any of them get hurt. Jessie who was a bad influence on the twins. Who died in august when the twins were two.

Lilly and James, Jessie's friends, who joked that molly was their mom, the parents of harry. The two that she met thorough Jessie, and they bonded through being pregnant at the same time, who joked with her that Ron and harry would have to be friends now that their parents were friends. They were back, harry had his family back.

So, molly weasley led them all back into the kitchen, benjy embarrassed, James somewhat embarrassed, Lilly and Jessica walked in confidently. The potion was starting to wear off, but Gideon was still pretty much crying as he spit out spiders. He sat down at the table (ironically) next to Ron, who looked terrified. Fabian still could not for the most part move, he could talk though, and could move his eyes, though he didn't want to. (Jessica was carrying him in and he could still see down her shirt. He didn't like her that way, really, but he is a guy and you can't blame him. And Jessica knew this. And she knew he was looking down her shirt. She got him back later though, and believe me; you don't want to know how.)

James and benjy walked in very embarrassed. James did not know why he didn't turn into prongs, and why he turned completely red, or why he could only say sentences with 3 words in them. The red was starting to fade and he was starting to have control about how long his sentences were.

So when all the people who came back to life came into the kitchen the reaction was very funny.

Tonks fell over and somehow at the same time got food all down her front.

Moody thought they were death eaters in disguise, so he drew his wand on them.

All the older weasley kids chocked on their food, and Ron and Ginny who were taking drinks chocked on their drinks.

Remus lupin looked gobsmaked, his friends Jessie, Lilly and James were alive again, and so were Fabian and Gideon prewett! And Benjy Fenwick-who is in a dress. Why is Benjy in a dress and why are Jessie Lilly and James all strange colors?

Harry just stared in shock. Two people who looked like his parents in weird colors came into the room along with a boy in a dress, a girl completely in purple (must be jessie, Sirius was telling them all about jessie the other day, and he has to finish still doesn't he?), a boy who sat next to ron who was spitting out spiders who didn't look too happy about it (Ron didn't either), a boy who looked to be his twin being carried in by the purple girl.

At what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds, Hermione got up the nerve to ask,

"What the hell is going on?"

Jessica was terrified.

Moody, the mad ex-auror was pointing her wand at her thinking she was a death eater.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the girl with the bushy hair. Jessica thought for a moment then remembered her name was Hermione, she saw Hermione in some of her visions before.

After everybody calmed down a bit, all the formally dead people started to identify themselves.

Jessica for whatever reason went first.

"What is something only Jessica would know?"Moody asked her, and Jessie had a hard time keeping a straight face as she told moody one of the weird things she saw in a vision when Sirius was in auror training with James.

"You wear pink underwear."

Moody blushed and everybody started laughing. Jessica was cleared.

Next came James.

"Why did you become an animagus and what is your form?"

"To help moony with his rabid pet bunny and I am a stag."

"Oh yeah, that's James, no one else would call moony being a werewolf a rabid pet bunny other than James."

One by one they were all cleared, some highlights were,

"The fact your gay does NOT explain why you are in a dress!"

"You where stuck doing WHAT when you were frozen?"

And one by one everybody got over the shock of people coming back to life. And on top of that, all of the people were acting their usual selves before long.

Benjy was trying to explain how he was in love with Dedalus Diggle to a pissed off molly weasley (as she didn't exactly approve of not knowing someone liked each other.


	3. falling into a grove

After that interesting dinner, everyone was trying to figure out where the new people should go.

No guys wanted to share with benjy, and neither did any girls so, Jessie had the brilliant idea of giving him a pillow and blanket and make him sleep in the drawing room.

The twins wanted to share with their uncles, but there was no space in their room to put any more beds. It puzzled everyone until the muggleborns mentioned 'bunk-beds'

Jessie wanted to share with Sirius, and wasn't taking no for an answer.

James and Lilly were the problem though. No one knew where to put a married couple.

In the end, they got split up, Lilly with Ginny and Hermione. James was staying with Ron and Harry.

Neither of the two were very happy about that, but their (oh so wonderful) friends told them to suck it up, when the kids leave they can share a room. Besides they might scar poor harry for life if they share a room, they are his parents after all.

Lilly told Jessie and Sirius that they were sharing a room, and Sirius _is_ Harry's godfather after all.

It was no use though, because they said that Sirius's room was far enough away.

After one night in which everyone was caught up, (James telling Ron and harry about his exploits in school; Lilly telling Ginny and Hermione what it was like being one of the marauder's rivals, and them not knowing who they were; after Diggle came him and benjy talked about what it was like to be dead and how the world was now; and Sirius and jessie, uh, how to say this….uh….didn't talk much but…they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend for god's sake! Put the pieces together yourselves!)Everyone awoke to a very loud song being played.

**Welcome to the grand illusion**

**Come on in and see what's happening**

**Pay the price**

**Get your tickets for the show**

**The stage is set**

**The band starts playing**

**Suddenly your heart is pounding**

**Wishing secretly you were a star**

**But don't be fooled by the radio, the TV or the magazines**

**They show you photographs of how your life should be**

**But they're just someone else's fantasy**

**So if you think your life is complete confusion**

**Because you never win the game**

**Just remember that**

**It's a grand illusion**

**And deep inside we're all the same**

**All the same**

**(A/N: ** ok, I have an obsession with this band now, I have one of their other songs on the first chapter, the band is called Styx and the song now is _grand illusion_ it's really good. I recommend you listen to it. )

**So if you think your life is**

**Complete confusion**

**Because your neighbor got it made**

**Just remember that**

**It's a grand illusion**

**And deep inside we're all the same**

**Were all the same**

**America spells competition**

**Join us in our blind ambition**

**Get yourself a brand new motor car**

**Someday soon we'll start to ponder**

**What on earths this spell we're under**

**We made the grade and still we wonder**

**Who the hell we are**

Needless to say, everyone who was woken up by this was very pissed. James potter actually hexed her as well, enforcing his place as an idol in the twin's minds.

After everyone calmed down and got dressed for the day, they had to talk about what to do.

All the newly alive people told them that first they would start telling people about Voldemort, and get as much publicity of them coming back to life as they possibly can. Everyone agreed with them, but some of the more sensible adults told them not to push the fact Voldemort is back too much. It will make them look bad.

On that positive note they all disbanded, doing their own things. Sirius and Remus went to go talk with their friend.

Fred, George, Fabian, and Gideon talked the weasley twins wanting to get their uncles' opinions of their pranks and products.

Jessie and Ginny started talking, because they really were not that different personality wise.

Lilly and Hermione started about classes and defense teachers and how bitchy umbridge was. Lilly apparently met her once when she was alive and really hated her, and she told her Jessica's nickname for Umbridge-umbitch.

Benjy and Diggle talked and eventually ended up leaving number 12 for Diggle's house.

All was well….

_For now._


	4. Back to hogwarts, and who is that witch!

The end of the holidays happened far too quickly. Before they knew it, all the kids had to go back to school. All of them were complaining.

"Umbridge is evil!"

"I don't even know what to do in my free time, I got banned from quittich, and what am I supposed to do, _READ?_" Needless to say, knowing his dad has changed Harry, and everyone admitted Harry has seemed happier.

"Umbitch hates us, she's gonna blame everything on us." Even the twins were complaining, but you could see where they were coming from, they just met their idols and their uncles. You had to feel bad for them.

They got to Hogwarts in Professor McGonagall's office, who was smiling; some of her favorite students came back and met some of her favorite former students who came back to life recently.

"You think that I might appreciate some help in my position since I am now high inquisitor?"

"Yes I do Miss Umbridge."

"And what would the assistant do?"

"Assist you in your teaching job. She would really do whatever you tell her to do."

"I see. When do you propose I get such an assistant? And where would I find one?"

"You may get the assistant any time you like. I have someone in mind though, would you like to meet her?"

"Why do you think that she is suitable for the job?"

"She seems to hate me, got an E in her defense N.E.W.T.s, and is currently out of work."

"When can I meet her?"

"She is currently outside my office. Shall I call her in?"

"Yes."

"You can come in now!"

"Of course _Professor_ Dumbledore. I would love to meet Miss Umbridge, she sounds like a charming woman. It is very nice to meet you Miss Umbridge; I look up to you very much. I hope you get rid of this old fool."

The young woman walking into the office in which Albus Dumbledore and Dolores Umbridge was unrecognizable. If you knew her, unless you were told what she would look like, you wouldn't recognize her at all.

The young woman walking into Dumbledore's office was wearing very crisp, new looking robes. Very offices like, and her hair was in a tight bun, her bangs straightened and wearing triangular glasses.

Unless you were told, you never would have guessed that Jessica Levine would dress, look and act the way she did, but Dumbledore needed someone on the inside, and Jessica was the least known of all his order agents, so she was asked to act like a total berk.

Yes, Umbitch didn't know what she was getting into.

When the fifth year Gryffindors walked into defense against the dark arts they were surprised to see a young woman in dark grey robes standing at the front of the room instead of umbitch(sorry I ment umbridge)

When the bell rang for class to start she got up and started to talk,

"As you all might see, I am not Professor Umbitch. Oh my god, please don't tell anyone, I do mean anyone I said that. I am her assistant, and need the money, _a lot._ I am going to be teaching you for the rest of the year probably, and usually act like there is a stick up my arse. Tell anyone that I am not being horrible to all of you and am actually teaching you something, and I'll get fired and you will all have umbridge again. Ok, now. I want to hear all of your names and what you want to learn from me… you!"She yelled pointing to harry who was sitting the farthest back from the front.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You start! Now!"

"Ok…"

"Hey, Fred, George!"

"Hello young harry,-"

"-what can we do for you?"

"What do you feel about umbridges assistant?"

"We kind of thought-"

"-that she sounded like Jessie!"

"Why would you think that?"

"First of all-"

"-She had the same voice, second-"

"-she said umbitch, who else would say umbitch?"

**A/N: Hehe. I love you all. Tell me what you feel about Jessie being umbitch's assistant. Bet you didn't expect that! Special thanks to atwtlover. It got a mind of its own once I started writing. Please tell me what you feel. I honestly have nothing better to do then reply to stuff (well other then homework, but let's tell the truth, who does that?) so I will reply.**

**Bye peeps!**


	5. Jessie gets one over on umbitch

_**A/N: First of all, I have no idea why this idea came to me. Though it might have something to do with the dance im gonna go to tonight. Yes, I have homecoming tonight, and since no one asked me to it, im going to show all the boys what they were missing out on. Oh, and im listening to my moms iPod when im writing this. She has some awesome music. She has guns n roses, the eagles, Styx, the beach boys, and oh so much more. My mom is flipping awesome. I learned all I know about rock and roll from her.**_

St. Valentine's Day was coming up fast, and the school was even more hectic than usual.

The reason?

There was gonna be a Dance this year.

"Angie is going with me, and Katie is going with Fred. You guys don't have dates? Wow. Pathetic."

"Thank you George, that made feel so nice."

Ron weasley, and harry potter had not asked anyone yet, but harry was going to ask Cho Chang. Ron however, did not have any possible dates lined up in his mind.

Closer and closer the day came, and Jessica Levine asked Umbridge if she could ask her boyfriend to the dance, since he is no longer a Hogwarts student. It was approved, and Jessica estacticly went to number 12 and told Sirius that he was going to a dance with her, under heavy appearance charms. She also told Lily and James Potter that they could come too, granted they made themselves look like seventh years.

Soon, it was the day of the dance. Harry had to find a last minute replacement, since his date with Cho didn't exactly go well. So, he asked Luna Lovegood as a friend. Ron panicked and asked Hermione, who thankfully agreed to go with him.

When Harry walked into the great hall, he was faced with a stranger with a giant handlebar mustache and a purple Mohawk.

"Hello harry," the stranger spoke to him.

"Hello, um, I don't know who you are."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about the appearance charms for a second. It's me, your godfather. So, who's your date?"

"Oh hello. My date is Luna Lovegood, we are just friends."

"Riiigggghhhhtttt. Well, I have to go sit next to my date now, bye!"

Lilly and James potter were very amused about how Sirius looked and how umbridge reacted to his appearance. They were happy to see Ron and Hermione dancing together, they made a good couple.

After the dance, Sirius had enough of other people to not complain for awhile in grimnuld place. He thought back to some of the songs that Jessica played at the dance, a few memorable ones were 'hotel California', 'life in the fast lane', 'hillbilly deluxe', 'sweet home Alabama', and you can't forget the song that jessie scared all the little kids with: 'the devil went down to Georgia'

Overall, the dance was a huge success.


End file.
